Smother Me & Beat Me
by audreyurbyy
Summary: Dean and Sam never knew that Bobby had a daughter. Well, that was nearly 26 years ago when he put her up for adoption. Now she's at his door step, looking for revenge on something. The thing killed her adoptive mother, Sam and Dean think that she can help
1. Chapter 1

**Wrote by MissUrby. Do not claim as your own, or I'll hunt you down myself.**

Bobby's wife's eyes blinked to black, and he was hesitant when he saw it. He had no idea what to do. Everything was racing through his mind. How can he remove the evil inside of her, he didn't know how to do it. The only thing that was on his mind, was his 6 month old baby in a different room, crying. It could've been hurt. She could've hurt it. It wasn't like she would mean to, she has evil in her. He ran to his closet, bumping almost every corner of his house. A colt was wrapped in a rag, the only thing that he thought of doing with it, was to shoot his life, his woman, his everything, his mother of his child. He licked his lips and pulled the trigger. The baby cried louder and louder, he had no idea what to do with the child. The wife laid on the rug, not even a gasp for air. He ran out his front door holding the baby tight in his arms, thinking of what to do with it. The adoption center was the only place he could think of. If the baby were to live with him, it would be extremely vulnerable. He knew he wasn't meant to be a father. It was just an accident. But he still loved the child dearly. The baby began to cry. "Shush, Corrine, everything will be alright..." Bobby kept her close until he reached the agency, he had to give her up.

Corrine was placed in many homes, the families wanted to get rid of her like an old mutt, suffering and limping. She was found in libraries reading up about witches and demons...and even spirits. She was interested in it. She never knew that her real father had a spark in interest for the same things. She knew they existed, people would never believe her, they thought she was crazy. She was left a loner in every school she went to. It never mattered to her, because everything that convinced, really did convince her. For her it never mattered, she was going to be up and gone before anyone knows it. What she wished for the most, to be a witch, and to actually be adopted by one. She didn't know her dreams were actually going to come true.

A middle-aged lady, soon took her into foster care, the only home that stuck out like a sore thumb, everything she wanted for a long time. A witch, who would've ever thought. How unrealistic, but so, just so amazing in her eyes. Maybe she could read her mind or something. Well thats what she thought. Her name was Susanna, and she helped hunters. Susanna decided to raise Corrine from what she was 10, until now. Never would she thought that Susanna would die. Die from an attack. Being 22 years old, and no where to go... She thought of searching for her long lost dad. She traced her past, back to wherever she came from. Back to the adoption agency, getting the information. It was harder then she would ever thought. She traveled by hitch hike, but she finally found her father.

Kansas. All the way to find her dad. Bobby Singer. Looking up at the front door, at the age of 26, it looked old. The whole house looked old. The yard was no longer green. It was a weird vibe that it was even green. The clothing line was rusted and crippled. Was this going to be her home? She didn't know but her last house was just like this one. It made her smile. She inched her way to the door, and sighed, lifting her fist to the door and knocked lightly at first and then a little harder. She nibbled on her nail, reason? because it was nice little nervous habit she had.

A little more then middle aged man answered the door. His beard had some grey, and he was a little pudgey. "Bobby Singer?" Corrine asked with one hand in her hoodie's pocket. Bobby's face was a little blank, he thought of something familiar once he saw her. "Are you Bobby?" she asked again. His mouth was somewhat open. "Uh...yeah?". His body pushed upwards as he leaned back a little as if he took a really long breath. "It's Corrine, your daughter." Her eye brows was part of a puppy dog look, it wasn't a full look, since she wasn't begging for anything except for 'please take me in' without the whole lip thing. He was quiet. She spoke again. "Daddy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG aren't you so happy that you finally get to read about Sam and Dean in this chapter? I know I am, because I was getting pretty bored with Bobby and Corrine only speaking for a long freakin' time. hehe.**

Bobby paused, his eyes began to water. Was it really his daughter? Why did she come back for him? A million questions raced through his mind. The only thought that was pretty accurate, was to let her in. But he was too stunned to do anything. He yelped a slight bit, it kind of sounded as if he was crying. He wasn't though, it was more like he was drowned in words to say. "Corrine?" He swallowed hard. "Come..come on--come on in." He stumbled as he talked. Corrine smiled and walked in with a small duffle bag filled with clothes, and every day help was in her carrier bag with extra spare belongings. Belongings that helped her to find her father, and killed anything evil in her sight. What was normal to see in the bag was a laptop, stakes, crosses, salt, a dagger, a journal, holy water, and that sounds all about right.

Walking in wasn't so easy. Every step was a new heartbeat. The house was pretty cluttered with books and weapons. She put her bags down and picked up a book with different symbols. She paused. "A witch book?" she licked her lips. "For what?". Bobby put one hand on his plaid red shirt. His only reply was "Research." Corrine put the book down. "Some help hunters, you know. Don't think that they are all evil. I would know, I was raised by one." she looked down, she didn't want to even begin to think about Susanna at this time. Her eyes teared up a little bit. Bobby opened his mouth a little bit, as if he was about to speak. Corrine had a feeling he did that. "I don't want to talk about it...do you have any munchies? I'm starved." She felt her stomach rumble. Bobby nodded his head, "Bologna sandwich?" Corrine shook her head yes.

Bobby began to walk to the kitchen, and she followed. "So are you a hunter?" Corrine asked while Bobby was looking in the fridge. "Just about. I help these two ninnies most of the time. Pain in the butts if you ask me." That comment made Corrine want to smile. "They have any names?" she was hoping for another funny answer. "The dumbasses are Sam and Dean Winchester. They are brothers, like I said before, they are a pain in the freakin' butt." He sighed as he took out the mustard and white bread. Corrine had one more question that she has been wanting to ask.

"When can I hunt?" Her voice was happy and delightful, she really wanted to hunt with other people then by her lonesome. Bobby turned around and put on a face that resembled dismay. "What? Your not going hunting, you know absolutely nothing about it!" He exclaimed and finished making the sandwich. Corrine sighed. "You wouldn't know what I've been through." Bobby was breathing heavily now. "Why you went demon huntin' before?" Corrine tilted her head and sat down on the old wooden chair. "Susanna, she helped hunters, and she was killed. My adoptive mother. I was there, I fuckin' saw it. Four years or so ago. I've been huntin' demons on the way here, hoping one was Susanna's killer...I wasn't looking for them, they were looking for me. And I want them dead." Corrine's eyes started to tear a little bit, and she clenched her jaw. "They've done me no good." She continued on, "You haven't done one good thing for me, you can atleast let me hunt with those so called ninnies!"

They have only known each other for 10 minutes, and they already act like father and daughter. Corrine spoke "Just let me go...you'd be proud of me. I know you would." That was about all she said before the phone started ringing, Bobby answered. "Yeah? -- oh yeah, well be careful, I don't need your sorry asses in danger, but what I think...I just think its some sort of spirit. Hm? Yeah I know you can handle yourselve's usually...but this is different, I'm not quite sure if it really is a spirit.--" Corrine was over hearing Bobby's side of the conversation, she stood up. "Hey! Let me HELP!" She shouted so that the person on the other line could hear. Bobby turned to Corrine and signaled her to keep her trap shut. Bobby continued on the phone. "Huh? no, no-- It's fine, it's just Corrine. Whose Corrine? Mind ya business kid. No, she doesn't want to hunt. Dean, your not stopping by."

While he was in the middle of that, there was a knock on the front door. Bobby looked at his daughter who was eating a sandwich and leaning on the counter now. "Can you go answer it?" Bobby asked. Corrine looked up from her sandwich and put it down on the plate. She rubbed her hands together, trying to get rid of the crumbs. She finished chewing of what she had in her mouth and rubbed her hands on her jeans and walked to the door, she opened it. Two young men stood there, one was closing his phone and smiling. "Hello?" Corrine somewhat greeted. Bobby came out of the kitchen, then to the front door. "Dean...Sam, damn bimbos. Corrine go finish your sandwich." Dean's ears perked up like a dog, he grinned. "I want a fudgin' sandwich!" He leaned his body to the left and made it past Bobby, he ran to the kitchen. "Sandwich oh Sandwich, I need you so, I am so hungry because I don't have much dough... blah blah, something..." Corrine was standing trying to gobble the thing down. Dean watched her eat, he had to say something. "Damn, slow down." She wiped her mouth, "Oh haha, my bad..." Dean looked in the fridge, he thought of something to say, "So...who are you?" Corrine shrugged for an answer, "oh I'm Bobby's daughter--" she didn't get to finish her sentence because Dean basically stopped her, "So first name basis with the old man, eh?" he laughed and told her to continue. "well, anyways, he put me up for adoption when I was a baby, I'm trying to make a long story short...but the woman who adopted me, had died, more like murdered. She was a witch, Susanna, She was beaten, I was there, nothing visible was killing her. I don't know what it is...and I need help. Bobby won't let me go hunting for it."

Dean scoffed. "Of all people, I would've never thought of Bobby would stop you." From another room they could hear Bobby yelling something. "SHUT IT BOY!" Corrine laughed, and she had to point something out. "I've only known him for about a half an hour, and we're already acting like family. It's a good thing I suppose, something I never really had." she smiled a little bit, but continued "What are you doing here?" Dean grabbed a slice of turkey, and stuffed it in his mouth. "Some school house, thats over fifty years old...children kept getting killed left and right, being hung, and all the nice juicy stuff. Juss have no idea what's doing it." He grinned, "So, you wanted to join us on this hunt?" Dean asked. Corrine paused it was serious. "Not just for this hunt, but for every hunt until I find Susanna's killer. Don't ask if I could do a hunt, because I obviously can. I've been on em for the past 4 years." She hated it when people think that she's unable to do anything. "Don't treat me like a little child like Bobby, please." In the other room Bobby and sam were talking, it sounded as if Sam wanted to leave.

"DEAN! Lets head out!" Sam called from the other room

Corrine sighed, "Don't dissapoint me, Here, have my number" She wrote down 10 digits on a napkin and gave it to him.

"Alright." Dean walked out to Sam. "See ya Bobby," Dean said as he shut the door behind him.

Sam and Dean were walking side by side. Dean sighed and looked at his brother. "Sam, did Bobby say anything about that girl?". Sam shook his head "No, why? I'm actually thinking that he likes the younger ladies, if you know what I mean." He nudged Dean and laughed. Dean faked a smile. "Oh yeah, she's pretty hot, dude. Too bad she's Bobby's daughter." He said as he opened the door to his car. Sam kept his hand on the handle, puzzled if anything. His mouth was some what open. He had a comment. "Bobby doesn't have a daughter, Dean." Funny how he went to funny to serious in a matter of a few minutes.

Dean chuckled at him "That's how much you know, Sammy. Bobby gave her up for adoption, when she was a little baby, a few hours after the whole wife thing, anyways, her adoptive mother died...killed by some supernatural shit, and the adoptive mother, Susanna" He swallowed and nudged his head a bit, "Corrine is seeking revenge of the son of a bitch and going to take em down. Susanna was a witch, and all that good stuff. She was a hunter...somewhat, but she did help hunters, and yada yada." Dean paused "I think that Corrine was raised a witch, and she was given powers from some source, maybe Susanna. I've heard somewhere that her powers can be passed fown to the person closest to her, which is Corrine." He started his car "Maybe she can join us, or something. Bobby isn't letting her be apart of this, but I say that we sneak her out."


	3. Chapter 3

**The story will get better, I promise!**

Sam was appalled. "Bobby is her father, she needs to obey him."

Dean laughed. "Thats where your wrong, little brother." He raised up a fist and took out one finger as he gave out reasons. "One, she's 26 years old. Two, he abandoned her. Three, she wants to find out who murdered Susanna, it will bother her for the rest of her life. Four, she didn't get much in her life. Five, she's hot, and I see me getting a little something...in the future."

Sam laughed. "Dean, Dean, oh Dean. Fine, we'll sneak her out later tonight." He shook his head while smiling about how Dean ended up being his brother. Dean smiled. "There we go buddy, I knew you'd come through, even if you said no, I would've done it myself anyways!" Dean stuck out his tounge and laughed. Soon he sped off with Lynyrd Skynyrd blasting.

After a night of clubbing, and having fun. Dean pulled out the napkin from his pocket. "Corrine, hey it's Deanie." He laughed "What? Oh haha yeah-- Well get ready, your coming with us. What room are you in tonight?-- Okay we'll be there at the window" Dean closed his silver flip phone "C'mon Sammy!" Sam kind of groaned as he heard his name.

Sam sighed. "Bobby is going to hate us, he's going to hate us--We're dead, dead dog meat, so dead. We're going to hell. Deep deep in hell." Sam whinned. Since Dean was walking in front of him, he turned around and walked up to him "Sam." "Yeah?" "Here." Dean slapped him in the head. "What was that for?!" Sam complained. Dean laughed ans walked to his impala, and opened the car door. Sam finally reached the car and Dean moved his car a few feet every time Sam would reach for the handle. The third time, he sped off, then making a U turn on the street without Sam knowing. "Dean! Thats not funny!"

Dean and his impala pulled up next to his brother. It looked like he was pretty annoyed. Dean smiled. "So whats taking a century, Sammy?" he laughed as Sam opened the door and sat down. "Jerk." Dean continued to smile and laugh. "Haha, Bitch." Soon after, they arrived on the corner of Bobby's street waiting for the call from Corrine, to see if everything was safe.

Instead of waiting and starving, Dean unwrapped the tin off of the roast beef sandwich he picked up before now. "Your such a freakin' pig." Sam pointed out the obvious, "When do you not eat, dude?"

Dean was in the middle of chewing, he had a really bad habit of talking with his mouth full. "Not when I see a cat on the table, with tire marks on it." He stuck the food to one side of his mouth and grinned a little bit, taking another bite ignoring what he had in his mouth.

Sam smiled. "I doubt it, you'd gobble that shit up." He shook his head and continued to smile his white smile.

A girlish figure was walking under a street light with 2 bags. Sam squinted his eyes. "Hey, isn't that Corrine?" Dean wrapped the rest of his roast beef back up and turned the key to start up his car. The girl came into clearer vision, Sam rolled down his window. "Hop in!"

Corrine opened the back car door and quickly took a seat. Sam adjusted his seat just for himself. "Dean, hit it!" Dean put his sunglasses on and stepped on the gas. Corrine chuckled. "Who wears sunglasses at night?" It was more curiousity then anything else. Sam turned his head. "Cook suns of bitches," then he put aviator glasses on his face. She laughed "This is going to be fun"


End file.
